Crycest - For My Entertainment
by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow
Summary: "Huh…well I gotta say, he doesn t sing bad. And the crowd seems to love him." "Oh yes, he s a real star around here. Especially with the girls. Ridiculous, cause he prefers boys." Virus eyes scanned over Cry s face and he smirked. "What?" "Nothing I m just thinking, he would totally like you."


Cry entered the bar: single, bored and in the mood for delicious alcoholic drinks. It was one of those small bars, where bands and singers would be hired to entertain the guests.

It wasn´t half as big or wealthy as those private clubs, but the stuffy hot air, trashy songs and slutty women roaming around, it wasn´t that hard to pretend he was in one.

Most of the guests were dancing and cheering next to the stage, so the bar wasn´t so crowded.

Good, Cry preferred space.

"Hi, what will it be?" The bartender greeted him casually. He was around the same age as Cry and had the same wavy, chocolate brown hair. His eyes were a bright electric blue and held an air of mischievousness. Pinned to his blue shirt was a name tag that read _Virus_.

"Uh," Cry squinted at the menu. There seemed to be a wide array of sweet, ´girly ´ drinks, something the gamer took delight in.

"I´ll try the-" He helplessly pointed at an image depicting a glass filled with turquoise liquid varying in brightness. The exotic name next to it had too many ws and ios for him to figure out how to correctly pronounce it.

"Ah, yes that one." Virus turned his back to Cry and started rummaging around.

The current pop song stopped playing and the band received their well deserved applause, which in Cry´s opinion wasn´t well deserved at all. After a while, they start to all sound the same and only once in a while someone actually produces something worth listening too.

"Here." Virus slid the glass across the counter along with a napkin.

"Thanks…" Cry lifted it to his lips and hesitantly took a sip. It was surprisingly good, the alcohol and the sweet juice mixing perfectly.

"You like it?" Virus asked, watching his reactions.

"Yeah, it´s…good. A little strange, but good."

"I invented all of those drinks myself," Virus said, pointing at the picture menu. "You chose a rather harmless, boring one, but some drinks spark when you jostle the glass, others change flavors with every sip. Some even glow in the dark."

"Well, then you´re lucky I have the entire night free for drinking." Cry smiled at him, then a thought crossed his mind. "Say…how does one get the name Virus?"

"How does one get the name Cry?" Virus asked, raising his eyebrows. Then he shrugged and turned to reload the ice cubes.

"My name´s actually much longer and much more complicated, but everyone just calls me Virus. One reason is because I´m the greatest hacker and computer freak you´ll ever come across. I can hack into every account there is, destroy any virus protection and/or any hardware. Yes, even the ones belonging to the government. But I tend to stay away from thoem, I like this little corner of the world very much."

"Wow, I´m impressed."

Virus laughed. "Well, there´s a guy here, his name´s Mad. He´s kinda of a crazy psychopath, that´s the story behind _that _name. He claims the name Virus fits because I´m a nuisance everyone avoids and am basically good for nothing."

A different song started and the crowd cheered.

"Doesn´t sound like a nice guy." Cry stated, sipping on his drink.

"Ahh, he´s okay. And mostly right that is." The bartender flashed him an evil smile. "So, what about _Cry_?"

"Oh that…I run a YouTube channel and I go by Cryaotic or ChaotikMonki. Cry´s just a nickname, my real name is actually-"

"_So hot. Out the box. Can we pick up the pace?"_

The gamer´s voice got drowned out by a sudden male voice filling the bar.

Virus lifted his head and grinned, pointing behind Cry.

"That´s Mad." He said.

"_Turn it up, heat it up. I need to be entertained._"

Cry turned around. He couldn´t see anything but the heads and arms of the people in the crowd, since the stage and the platform around it was raised slightly higher than the ground the bar rested on.

"_Push_ _the limit, are you with it? Baby, don't be afraid! I'ma hurt 'ya real good, baby!_"

"He sings?" The gamer turned back to Virus.

"Yes. And dances. And he´s gay. Also, I bet a million dollars that guy´s a serial killer. You have no idea how he gets sometimes, it´s almost scary." Virus leaned over the counter as if sharing a secret, though there was no one close enough to hear them.

"_Let's go, it's my show. Baby, do what I say. Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display._"

"Huh…well I gotta say, he doesn´t sing bad. And the crowd seems to love him."

"Oh yes, he´s a real star around here. Especially with the girls. Ridiculous, cause he prefers boys." Virus´ eyes scanned over Cry´s face and he smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing~ I´m just thinking, he would totally like you."

"_I told ya. I'ma hold ya down until you're amazed. Give it to ya 'til you´re screaming my name!"_

Cry felt his face grow warmer and he shrugged, not sure how to respond to that. He took a swig from his glass and turned around. The crowd had finally moved in such a way that he could see onstage.

"_No escaping when I start. Once I'm in I own your heart_!"

Virus was right, this guy _was_ attractive. Pale skin, deep blue eyes and ruffled brown hair giving the whole picture a scent of bedroom. He had no piercings or tattoos, but managed to give off an intimidating look anyway with tight black jeans and an armless leather coat.

The most peculiar thing was the mask – a round object resting on the side of his face, one single strand of hair sticking out on the top and a wide, serrated smile.

"_There's no way you'll ring the alarm! So hold on until it's over~_"

And he was staring directly at Cry.

"_Oh! Do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? Cause it's about to get rough for you. I'm here for your entertainment!_"

His gaze held something seductive, possessive. Like he was saying, ´I have no idea who you are, but I like you and I will own you.´

Cry swallowed hard, feeling uncomfortable? Anxious? Maybe…flattered? After all, Mad is kinda of a celebrity around here according to Virus and here he was, watching Cry with a hungry gaze…or maybe he was just imagining it.

"_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet. Ya fallen angel swept ya off ya feet. Well I'm about to turn up the heat. I'm here for your entertainment!_"

He was barely aware of shuffling behind him until he heard Virus´ voice right next to him.

"Dude, Cry. I think he likes you." The bartender sniggered. "Better run while you still can~" He laughed this time. "And yes, I do mean that in two ways."

"Shut up…" Cry muttered, looking to the floor embarrassed.

"_It's alright, you'll be fine. Baby, I'm in control._"

He looked up again and found Mad still staring at him, but he looked more amused. As if he could sense Cry´s discomfort. Then he broke their eye contact and focused on the crowd, moving his feet and hips in a fluid, almost hypnotic way. He needn´t double check if Cry was still watching.

"_Take the pain, take the pleasure, I'm the master of both! Close your eyes not your mind. Let me into your soul!_"

Cry had been to a few strip clubs in his life. He´d seen the strippers pretending to hump the pole and shake their asses for the crowd.

"_I'ma work ya 'til you´re totally blown!_"

Mad´s dancing, however…was different. There was no fake hip grinding like he was taking someone from behind nor were there any jerking hand movements.

He danced dirty alright, but in a whole other sense. His eyes were fierce, his movements ranging from slow and rhythmic to wild and he sang as like he was planning on doing everything single thing the song suggested.

"_No escaping when I start. Once I'm in I own your heart. There's no way 'ta ring the alarm! So hold on until it's over!_"

He was like a feral animal one moment and the next he was a cold psychopath, glaring Cry down with an air of triumph because he knew the trap he had laid out for him had snapped shut and now he had the brunette in his clutches and he didn´t plan on letting him go until he had been broken and exposed in every way.

"_Oh, do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? Cause it's about to get rough for you. I'm here for your entertainment!_"

Cry emptied his glass, feeling the cool liquid moisten his mouth. He felt lightheaded but very hot. It was too stuffy in here. His hand shook slightly when he placed the glass back on the counter.

"Refill?" Virus asked, sounding way too delighted for Cry´s liking.

"Y-yes, please."

"Alrighty!" The bartender grinned, pouring in a little more alcohol than the original mixture called for. He wanted to see the results of a drunken Cry meeting a determined Mad. Not like the gamer would have any chance of resisting, sober or not.

"_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet. Ya fallen angel swept ya off your feet. Well I'm about to turn up the heat. I'm here for your entertainment!_"

Virus handed Cry the glass and the gamer gratefully took it, nipping the sweet alcohol, attention on Mad never wavering.

"_Oh oh…mmmm…entertainment…oh oh….oh entertainment…I'm here for your entertainment…_"

Mad raised his eyes to meet Cry´s once more and he smirked evilly.

"_Oooohhh….do you like what you see?_"

Cry blushed and he nodded, despite the fact the lyrics had been unintentional to the situation.

The masked brunette up on stage grinned nonetheless.

" _Wooooaaaahhhh…Let me entertain ya 'till you screeeeaaam!_"

He threw his head back and for those few seconds nothing but Mad´s voice filled the room before the music returned and the crowd cheered.

"_Oh, do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? Cause it's about to get rough for you. I'm here for your entertainment!_"

Cry smiled, in awe over the power in this young man´s voice who had, once again, picked up his dancing captivating everyone who watched.

"_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet. Ya fallen angel swept ya off your feet. Well I'm about to turn up the heat! I'm here for your entertainment!_"

Mad lowered his microphone and everyone went crazy, including Cry who raised his glass and cheered along.

His admirer on stage barely took notice of the crowd or the announcer praising him as he placed the microphone back into the holder and strode down the stairs, making his way through the guests.

Cry´s smile dropped and he paled as he realized that Mad was heading right for him.

"Run." Virus whispered in his ear but he was ignored.

Mad locked eyes on his target once again and a predatory grin appeared on his face as he neared the bar.

Cry swallowed nervously and placed his drink on the counter.

"Good evening, Mad!" Virus chirped. "What can I get you to drink?"

Mad ignored him and slid into the seat next to Cry. He placed his hands on his knees and leaned closer to the gamer, eyes shining with lust and glee.

"Why don´t you start off by telling me your name, pretty boy~?"

"I-I…uh, name´s Cry."

"Cry." Mad said it slowly, testing it out without bothering to ask the oddity of it. "Something you do often?" He smirked.

"What? N-no, I mean-"

"Relax." Mad held up a hand and his smile softened.

Cry took a deep breath and did as he was told, releasing the tension in his shoulders.

"Good~." The singer reached out and gripped the other´s chin tightly. "I´ve got you now, Cry. All you have to do is relax and I´ll take care of the rest."

Cry nodded weakly. A warm buzz filled his head and his jeans were starting to become tighter and uncomfortable. It might´ve been the alcohol, but having an incredibly hot guy within kissing distance, touching him, staring at him with so much want and lust, Cry couldn´t help but feel turned on himself.

For a while they stayed frozen like this, until Virus spoke up.

"So, you two wanna get a room or somethi-"

"Shut the fuck up, Virus." Mad hissed. He shot the bartender a look, before slamming down a 20 dollar bill and grabbing Cry´s hand, pulling him out of the bar.

"Wh-where-?" Cry asked startled was cut off by a simple,

"Your place. Where is it?"

The gamer stammered a bit before he was able to tell Mad his address. As soon as the singer had a general idea of where to go, he started walking, pulling Cry along with him.

"Do you always get like this when someone flirts with you?" Mad asked, chuckling.

"Uh, um no! No, no I´m sorry. It must be the alcohol I´ve had." Cry said sheepishly. He felt stupid alongside this confident mini celebrity that was dragging him to his house for who knows what…alright, Cry knew why they were heading for a private place, but his brain refused to believe it.

Why would someone like Mad actually want someone like Cry? He was geeky, introverted and didn´t even have a proper job other than gaming.

Mad glanced over his shoulder at his quiet companion and laughed. The sudden harsh sound startled Cry and he flinched.

"Aww, why so shy?" Mad said, letting go of the other´s sleeve to grab his hand. "Don´t tell me you´re still a virgin, Cry~"

"N-No, I´m not…i-it´s just…"

"Just what? You´re wondering how a drop dead sexy guy like me would want anything to do with you?"

Cry shrugged, then nodded shyly.

"Ha…I´ll tell you when we get home. You live alone?"

"Yes."

"How about neighbors? Are they sound sensitive?"

The gamer blushed at the suggestiveness of the question. "N-no, it´s built in way that makes each apartment room similar to soundproof, so loud noises don´t bother my neighbors…i-it´s a good thing too! Sometimes I get too immersed into my games and I get pretty vocal, heh."

"Mmhmm, I like the sound of that."

Cry cleared his throat awkwardly and focused on the dirty, gum covered sidewalk. The grip on his hand tightened.

The house wasn´t far and not too long after, they were heading down the hallway to Cry´s apartment door. The YouTuber fumbled with his key, managing to push it in and turn it. The door swung open and Cry stepped aside to let Mad in.

The singer marched right in like he owned the place, stopping halfway in the room to take in the details of Cry´s home.

"It´s not big, but just right for me." Cry said, closing the door and flicking the light switch on.

"It´s nice." Mad said, turning around. "But it´s a bit hot in here."

"O-oh, hold on I´ll open-" He stopped in mid sentence as the masked brunette unzipped his armless coat. He had nothing on underneath, revealing a hairless chest and slightly toned stomach.

"Come on, you didn´t see that coming?" Mad asked, laughing at Cry´s face. He walked over to the gamer. Placing his hands on the other´s shoulders, he leaned in to whisper, "But enough with the games. Let´s just get on with the good stuff."

Without awaiting an answer, Mad slammed the smaller body into the wall, earning a surprised yelp from the brunette.

Mad´s eyes flashed at the sound and he pressed his body against Cry´s neck, nosing and licking his way around to search out any sweet spots. Once he found one, he sunk his teeth into the soft skin, leaving a red mark. His tongue circled the bruise before heading on.

Cry could feel a bulge pressing against his leg, heating up not only his face and making his own normally comfortable jeans an irritation.

He moaned quietly while Mad worked on his neck, every hard nip sending shivers down his spine. The warm, wet mouth moved upwards, kissing his jaw before Mad pulled away to stare in Cry´s hooded eyes.

The singer leaned in, hot breath pulsing against moist, pink lips. Cry moved forward to meet Mad in a kiss, but the other pulled away in last second, choosing to nip at the shell of Cry´s ear.

"That song." Mad said between bites and kisses. "I´m going do to you everything I said I will. Tonight, I´m going to entertain you, show you what dreams are made out of, I´ll give you the taste of poison so sweet, you´ll be begging for more as it slowly eats you up from the inside."

"M-Mad," Cry started, but his own moans interrupted him from speaking any further as said brunette grinded into him.

"Shhh. Quiet." Mad commanded, moving back down to the neck. He bit into the creamy skin, pressing his tongue against every forming bruise as if tasting a new kind of delicious candy for the first time. All the while he ground his hips against Cry´s, coaxing forth a stream of incoherent curses and groans.

Then suddenly, Mad stopped. He separated himself from the sweaty mess that was his new play toy and smirked, seeing confused eyes staring at him.

The gamer tried to say something but before he could start a sentence, a needy moan escaped his lips.

The predatory look was back and Mad turned, striding down the corridor. He had spotted an open door with the corner of a bed peeking out – Cry´s bedroom. Hearing shuffling behind him, the singer continued, holding the door open for the gamer.

Cry went over to his bed, but didn´t sit down. He turned to look for Mad.

A click of the lock ripped him from his blissful state and he found the other grinning at him from the shadows.

The key was slipped into the black skinny jeans and a dark chuckle resounded throughout the darkened bedroom.

"The door is locked, Cry~" Mad said, slowly walking forwards. "There´s nowhere to go, you´re trapped here with me now and you´re going to have to take everything I have to give to you. Oh, and you´ll be in no position to say otherwise."

Cry nodded and the small whine that followed was enough to kill off the last ounce of self control Mad possessed. He lunged forward, tackling Cry onto the bed and before the brunette realized what was going on, his shirt had been ripped off and he was pinned against the mattress.

Teeth scraped against his collarbone and he felt a sharp sting as the skin broke, drawing forth blood. Cry yelped in surprise and Mad growled, once again grinding down into the YouTuber, lapping up the crimson droplets while his little uke moaned and panted with pleasure.

For a while it kept him occupied, creating hickeys on the pale skin and rubbing his hardening length against Cry´s, making the American mewl through the haze of hot, dark bliss.

Mad stopped his antics once again and got off, sitting beside him. He placed his hand over Cry´s bulge and rubbed slowly. The smaller male gasped and bucked up, desperate for more contact which Mad refused to give him.

"You were wondering why someone like me would want you, right?"

The only response was a little whine. Mad frowned and stopped his hand.

"Y-yes!" Cry gasped out and the other resumed his torturously slow rubbing.

"You´re a fast learner." Mad said, the smirk evident in his voice. "Now, in your eyes, you felt like you weren´t good enough, not special enough to hang out with someone as popular or as attractive as me. Right? Do you think you´re special enough?"

The gamer shook his head amid the groans.

"You don´t?" Mad stopped again, this time to let Cry talk.

"Wh-why would I b-be?" The brunette said shamefully. "I´m just a loser who sits by his computer all day. I´m single, I have social anxiety and my-"

Mad swung himself onto Cry´s lap, straddling him and tearing off his shirt, cutting him off.

"That was a mistake~" He sang, though his voice sounded angry and sinister when he did. Mad grabbed Cry´s wrists forcefully and tied them together with the shirt, before unbuckling the gamer´s belt, tying the bound hands above his head.

"I don´t like it when my boys shame themselves. I abso-fucking-lutely hate it and you´re going to be punished for doing so."

Even in the darkness, he could see Cry´s confused look melt into one of slight fear and curiosity.

Mad unzipped his jeans and stripped off his lithe form, underwear following soon after wards. He knew Cry was watching him so he took his sweet time baring himself. The only thing he kept on was his jacket.

"Now…" Mad said, returning to sit on Cry´s chest. "Suck." He commanded and shoved his throbbing cock to the other´s lips. The brunette hesitantly parted them and took the head into his mouth.

Mad gripped Cry´s shoulders and pushed his hips forward, forcing more his dick in. The gamer made a muffled sound of protest and despite the pleasant vibrations it sent through Mad, the masked singer bucked, going deeper Cry´s throat.

"I thought I told you this already." He growled. "You´re in no position to speak against any of my actions, especially when I´m punishing you. Now put that pretty mouth in action."

The body underneath him slumped in defeat and moments later he felt a warm sensation swirling around the tip of his dick. Mad let out a tiny moan and gripped Cry´s shoulders tighter, so tight he was sure that there were going to be more than bruises.

Slowly, but surely the mouth around him grew more confident and soft lips brushed against his sensitive shaft as Cry moved his head, sending waves of bliss crashing over the man on his chest. His tongue had a different rhythm, running along the veins or brushing against the leaking head.

Despite still being bound to the bed, Cry felt like for once this night, he had the upper hand. Mad had long stopped teasing him and squirmed on top of him, his breathless moans filling the dark room.

His pants were getting faster, shorter and Mad pulled himself out of Cry. With a shaky sigh he opened his eyes and was greeted by the satisfied smirk of the smaller male.

"Wh-what?!" Mad said.

"Nothing…" Cry responded, smugly licking his lips.

"Wipe that fucking smile off your face or I´ll do it for you!" Mad hissed, opening Cry´s jeans and yanking them away.

Cry raised an eyebrow amused. "So…you don´t want me to finish you off? If you´d untie my hands, I´ll do a-"

"I liked the shy you better," the singer said, stroking the hard member through the fabric of Cry´s boxers.

"I-ah! I t-told you I´m n-not a virgin!" Cry said, his head falling back against his pillow. Any thought disappeared in a hazy fog of pleasure and he desperately wanted his boxers off.

"I know…but I liked my play toys needy and begging." Mad´s voice lowered to a soft coo, liking how the brunette was easily falling back into his moaning, breathless state.

Cry didn´t respond other than jerking his hips upwards to meet the teasing hand.

"Yeah…that´s better." Mad leaned down and placed gentle kisses along the twitching length. He grabbed it loosely and rubbed his thumb over the tip, feeling precum soaking the smooth material.

"M-Mad!"

"What~? You don´t like it when I do thi-"

"A-ah! Pl-please!"

Mad chuckled and hooked his thumbs into the waistband, slooowly pulling it down. Cry kicked it off and waited patiently as the other stood up and untied his hands.

"Now hold still." The singer commanded before, without warning, taking his entire dick into his mouth and sucking hard.

A startled shout left Cry´s lips and he jerked, delicious moans spilling out. Mad´s hands found their way to his waist and they held him down while the mouth continued to pleasure him, tongue flicking over his slit and trailing over engorged veins.

The gamer gripped the edge of the mattress, lost in pure bliss. He felt his stomach tighten, signaling the arrival of an upcoming orgasm.

But before the feeling could intensify, Mad pulled away. Immediately there were whines of withdrawal and Cry gave him a bewildered look.

"On your hands and knees." Was all the masked brunette said.

Cry obeyed, mind still fuzzy from the half finished blow job. He felt the mattress shift behind him and lips placed at the back of his neck, slowly descending while fingers played with his erect nipples.

The gentle kisses trailed down his spine while the hand followed, running over his chest, his stomach, going lower and lower until-

Cry sucked air in sharply, throwing his head back as he mewled pathetically. Mad slowly pumped his fist, creating a chain of small hickeys down the brunette´s back, all to distract him from the finger circling his hole, before carefully pushing in.

The gamer reacted, tensing up completely.

"Shhh relax, it´s okay. I´ve got this, just relax." Mad told him. He kissed Cry´s lower back as a comforting gesture and sped up his hand gripping the throbbing length. When he thought Cry was loose enough, he inserted another finger.

The gamer whined, clenching his fists as he tried to loosen his muscles.

"Calm down, baby. It´ll only hurt for a little while then I´ll-" Mad had begun reassuring Cry, slowly pushing his fingers in and around the tight hole when suddenly the brunette arched and cried out.

A smirk crossed Mad´s features when he realized what had happened and he removed his hand from Cry´s dick. He didn´t want him to cum just yet.

The singer pushed in a third finger and before the pain could hit his little play toy, he had brushed his fingers against the bundle of nerves once again, effectively distracting the other.

"M-Mad! Mad please!" Cry groaned, rocking his hips.

The other smiled and removed his fingers. "Alright…hold onto something." He said and pushed his dick in.

He was greeted immediately with whimpers but instead of stopping, he pushed himself out again and repeated the process.

Cry clenched his teeth, trying hard to let go and relax but undeniable pain shot through him.

"Calm down!" He heard Mad say again as he pushed back in.

"I- nggh…I can´t!" Cry gasped and felt the pulsating warmth draw out, leaving him feeling a bit empty.

"Heh, ready?" He heard a chuckle next to his ear and worry filled him. But before Cry could ask why Mad was going to do, the singer had already slammed into him.

Cry´s whole body shook with pleasure and he screamed, trembling. Mad didn´t give him a break.

He drew out and thrust back in again, angling himself so each time he hit the prostate perfectly.

The cries were sweet to his ears and Mad reached his hand down, feeling like he hadn´t tortured the poor boy enough.

Chuckling darkly into Cry´s ear, he gripped the leaking cock tightly in his hand and jerked hard, hearing strangled moans mixed with the shouts.

"Cry…Cry…" Mad growled quietly into his ear, nipping at the shell. "Are you going to cum for me? Cum for me, Cry, like the good little boy you are."

The gamer tensed up, his breath hitching. Mad smirked and slammed into him one hard, final time and Cry came hard, knees shaking as his dick shot out the thick white load. He felt the hand pump him through his orgasm while kisses were peppered over the side of his face and neck.

His mind was blank and his vision disappeared, he could only hear the pants in his ears and feel moments later as he was filled with hot seed.

Mad pulled out slowly, his dick making a wet sound as it slid out while Cry collapsed on the bed, a quivering, exhausted mess.

He laughed quietly and laid down next to the gamer.

"M-Mad…" Cry said, his voice shaking.

The singer gripped the sides of his face and kissed him deeply, hearing Cry sigh happily into the kiss.

"You see, love?" Mad said as he pulled away. His thumb caressed the sweaty cheek. "Remember when I punished you for shaming yourself?"

Cry nodded, turning his eyes away.

"Well, for what it´s worth, you were one of the best fucks I had in a long time." Mad chuckled, kissing his forehead.

"I-"

"You´re beautiful, Cry. I´m not just saying that, I´ve seen you naked and exposed, vulnerable, falling apart beneath my hands. So trust when I tell you that you are beau-ti-ful. And if you saying anything to contradict that, I´ll push your face into the bed and do you all over again!"

Cry blushed and smiled, nodding again.

"Good. Now go to sleep. I´ll see you in the morning."

Blue, tired eyes widened with a silent question and Mad smirked.

"I hope you like oatmeal cuz I can´t cook eggs for shit."

The gamer´s face lit up with a small smile and he snuggled closer to the taller body.

"Thank you." He whispered before falling asleep.

"Goodnight, Cry." Mad said and kissed the ruffled brown hair, before joining his boyfriend in a deep sleep.


End file.
